This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. HCT is used to treat a variety of malignant and nonmalignant disorders in children and adults. Approximately 6000 HCTs are performed in the US each year, with the number of 5+ year survivors estimated at 100,000. HCT is associated with several disease-related and treatment-specific medical late effects that have potential to limit functional performance, including decreased lean body mass, reduced cardiopulmonary fitness and vascular functoin, and impaired bone metabolism and density. Over time, these limitations may adversely affect the individual's ability to participate fully in life's roles, such as engaging in daily activities or interacting socially. We propose a pilot study to test an exercise intervention, with plans to use preliminary data for an October 2007 NIH submission.